bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister B
Mister B. (b. 1469) is the most powerful businessman in Baton and the chairman of the Big Industry Club. He owns a magnificent house on the Pivot, near to the royal palace and next to the Dragon Zoo (which he owns). Mister B. prefers to travel using his airship, but he is also seen in a boat, that is moored behind his house, Maison B.. Mister B. is director of a number of companies, that are often connected with the entertainment branch. He has joined all these activities together in the big corporation BBusiness. Not only does he posses the Dragon Zoo, the national theme park, Fun Haven Island (which he built) and the Jolly Fair are part of his empire. Mister B. employs many clowns and offers amusement through other channels. Mister B. also has a dark side. To achieve his goals he doesn't avoid illegal methods. To fix his problems he hires sinister scoundrels such as Dizzy & Duke. He also exploits queen Alice Wrengrove and the love affair they are having. Family issues It was not Mister B. who built the business empire, it was his father Mister A. Originally it would have been inherited in its entirety by B.'s brother, Bob. Bob seemed to have a destiny to become a great businessman, like his father. His disastrous expedition to find and catch dragons, and the insanity that than struck him, were a great blow for the family. Mister B. does his best to manage the inheritance of his father, but the truth is that he is weak with money. He suffers intensely from the way his brother is being glorified by his mother and others. Saving the imperium has become a very personal matter for Mister B. This explains why he is prepared to do anything to reach his goals. A Wavering Empire Especially the last few years the BBusiness was not doing well. Mister B. already closed down the Jolly Fair and the Dragon Zoo isn't in good shape either. The last dragons are fading away in their cages. On top of that Mister B. is engaged in a trench war with small entertainment shop owners like Benny Twospoons in the centre of Mindolum. He competes ruthlessly by buying up whole shops, such as Lance and Leopold, or by setting up special rival stores, such as the Mindolum Clownery. His first major attempt to match his father's achievements came in 1495, when he started the construction of the artificial island Fun Haven Island. However, due to excessive costs for opening and maintaining this park, and the lack of customers, this park turned out to be a big burden for BBusiness. Mister B. is still determined to make a comeback. For this he is mostly dependent on the acquisition of fresh dragons for his main park, the Dragon Zoo. He is also strengthening his ties with several high placed people, even within the royal family. Mister B. and Alice when did it start? Why is Mister B. still a bachelor?Category:Characters